1950's
by TheGirlGirl
Summary: A poor inventor's struggle to provide for his wife and growing family in New York in the 1950s'. Lots of love, fluff, family and drama. Damon and Elena, based on one of my favorite Swedish series when I was a child. AU, rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Elena held tight onto Damon's arm as they strolled through Central Park a beautiful evening in the autumn of 1945. They had been to dinner and thendecides to take a walk. The night was beautiful and the sky was clear, you could see all the stars.

* * *

><p>If you were nearby in the park only 10 minutes later you would be able to see a young woman with dark brown hair sitting on a bench. In front of her was a young raven haired man getting down on one knee. He said something and held out his hand to her. After a few moments later you could hear the young woman squeal and throw her arms around the young man as he lifted her up and spun around. He put her down again and put a ring on her finger.<p>

The ceremony was small with only close friends and family. Both Damon's and Elena's parents were dead and their only close family left was Damon's uncle, Elena's brother Jeremy and her best friends Caroline and Bonnie. The day after the wedding the happy newlyweds moved into Damon's tiny apartment in New York, with just one room, kitchen and bathroom. After his efforts in the submarine in WW2, this tiny little apartment had been the only one he could afford.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes and turned around, only to find the deep blue eyes of her beloved staring down at her.<p>

"Good morning." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. It was their second morning as husband and wife and he had never been happier. They pulled away and just laid there, staring into each other's eyes for a moment, before Elena got up.

"Where are you going?" Damon complained.

"To make breakfast" she replied. "I'm hungry." She grabbed her robe and walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

From his place in bed Damon could see her moving around while making them breakfast. He smiled as he thought of her. She was his. His wife, bound together by law. The only problem right now was money… Before joining the war effort Damon had been an inventor. He had come up with several great things, only nothing people actually wanted to buy. He sighed as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

An hour later Elena started on the dishes as Damon went out to try and sell his newest invention, a special dog collar.

* * *

><p>Days became week and weeks became months. They had now been married for 5 months, and they were still very happy. Damon managed to get enough money every week by selling some odd invention to make sure they had everything they needed. He was either at home, working on new ideas, or out trying to sell them all day long.<p>

Elena stayed at home, just like any typical wife would. She made him breakfast, lunch and dinner, took care of the dishes from every meal, cleaned the apartment and washed their clothes. And every once in a while she would have time to turn to her great passion; writing. She wrote small stories that she read to Damon every now and then. She content with her life, she loved her husband and he made her happy. That was all she ever wanted.

"Darling! I'm home!"

Elena jumped up from her seat and greeted her husband by the door.

"Hi" she said before kissing him. "How was your day?"

He smiled and put his arms around her back and brought her back for another kiss. "Brilliant!"

Elena smiled as he let her go to take of his coat and hat. "Dinner's ready in a few minutes."

"I'll just go freshen up then." He smiled at her and kissed her once more before wandering off to the bathroom.

After dinner they laid down on their bed, just enjoying each other's company. Elena snuggled closer to Damon for warmth and he wrapped his arms even tighter around her. He put his nose in her dark brown hair, enjoying her scent.

"Did you manage to sell anything today?" Elena asked.

"Just one of the light bulbs." he sighed. "People seem afraid to try anything new, they just stick with what's worked for them before. They're too scared to be modern."

Elena looked up at him, frowning. If no one wanted to buy his things, soon they would be broke.

"Maybe I should try getting a real job.."

"No, Damon." Elena sat up, looking sternly at him. "This is your dream, what you do best. I don't want you to give that up." She smiled as she caressed his cheek. "We'll manage. It's just the two of us, we don't need much."

"I worry about you. I want to be able to give you everything, everything you've ever wanted."

Elena smiled and kissed him. "You gave me everything I ever wanted the day you married me."

Damon's face brightened up and he pulled her in for another kiss, lowering her back down on the bed again.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in the kitchen, clutching the hem of her dress. She was pale and had a worried expression on her face. Her thoughts were everywhere. She was afraid, but at the same time she was overjoyed. When she heard the door open she stood up, but didn't manage to move.<p>

"Hello!" Damon yelled from the door. "Honey?" He took off his coat and hat and hung it up before entering to kitchen, looking for his wife. He found her standing by the table, seeming paralyzed, pale and with some odd look on her face.

"Elena?" he hurried over to her and grabbed her arm. She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. He wrapped his arms around her back and could feel her trembling. "Elena?" he pulled her hands away and held her in front of him to look at her. "Elena, baby what's wrong?"

She swallowed as tears of happiness filled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>This was just something I came up with the other day watching this old series I loved when I was a kid. The parents in that story have such chemistry and I just thought of Damon and Elena. So I tried it out, hope you like it! Let me know if you want more of this! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! You seemed to enjoy the first chapter of this story so I thought I'd continue. A bit late maybe, but I've been super busy with school, so now I can write on Christmas break! Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>His thoughts were all over the place as he walked down the streets on his way home. He had only been able to sell one thing today, and he knew they were in trouble. He kicked a tiny rock on the street hard and cursed. He wasn't able to provide for his family. The last thing he wanted was for Elena or their child to go hungry.<p>

The apartment was quiet when he opened the door. He took a few steps and peeked into the kitchen, where Elena usually was, but there was no one there. He took of his coat and hat and walked into the bedroom, finding Elena sleeping on the bed. He smiled and moved over to the bed and laid down carefully not to wake her up. Her hand was resting on her now visible baby bump. As he laid there watching his wife she started to move. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey" she reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Good morning sunshine" he smiled as he leant down and kissed her. "Tired?"

"It's your baby that's tiring me out. I almost fell asleep while doing the dishes, so when I was finished I went to lay down. I must have fallen asleep after that."

Damon looked worried and took her hand. "I don't want you to exhaust yourself Elena. It's not good for you or the baby." He brought his hand down, stroking her belly. He felt Elena's hand on his.

"I'm not exhausting myself, I just got a little more tired than usual."

Damon frowned at her words. "Everything ok?"

She smiled and took his hand and moved it to the side of her stomach. They waited for a few moments but suddenly something moved in there. Damon gasped and looked up at Elena whose eyes were shining.

"Was that..?"

Elena nodded "She's kicking, Damon!"

"She?"

Elena shrugged "I don't know it's just a feeling I have. Like I can somehow know it's a daughter in there. Our daughter."

Damon smiled and leaned down to kiss her stomach. "Our daughter."

* * *

><p>Another five months later Damon and Elena had been married for over a year and their first child could be born any day now. Damon was more worried than ever, hovering over his wife, staying at home as much as he could to make sure she didn't tire herself out. It was Friday morning and the sun had just come up when Damon woke up to find his wife sitting up in bed, holding her stomach.<p>

"Elena?" Damon sat up and looked her over, worried. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, she's just kicking."

Damon let out a breath he had been holding without noticing it, and leaned back against the wall. "I thought you were in labor or something." He reached out and put his hands over hers over their child, feeling its movements. Suddenly, Elena gasped, moving her hand on her stomach. Damon eyed her, suspiciously. "Is she hurting you?"

"No." Elena breathed. "I think I just had a contraction."

Damon stared at her, unable to say anything, completely terrified. "Did.. Did it.." he swallowed and grabbed her hand. "Did it hurt?"

She smiled a little and squeezed his hand. "Not too much, but I've never felt that before, it had to be a contraction." She felt scared, but at the same time excited. Their baby was soon gonna be here. "Our baby is coming, Damon!"

He smiled and pulled her into his arms, stroking her back and kissed her forehead. Elena groaned and grabbed a hold of his arm as another pain went through her. He quickly pulled away and stared at her. Her eyes were closed as she breathed through it. After a few seconds she opened them again and smiled at him.

"Yep. I'm in labor." she told him. Damon quickly got out of bed and put on his shoes before turning back in order to help Elena up.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "It's gonna be a while before the baby comes."

"I know, but the doctor said we should come the moment you went into labor, right? I'm not taking any risks here." He grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. She got up and walked over to her dresser to get some clothes to put on.

"Elena." Damon suddenly said behind her.

"What?" she asked without turning around.

"How are we gonna get to the hospital?"

"Call an ambulance." Elena simply said, walking over to the bed to put her things into a bag they could bring with them. When she stood back up again she felt her insides contracting once more. She felt Damon's hands on her waist as she breathed. She turned and let him wrap his arms around her, her head on his chest. He rubbed her back as he murmured soothing words into her hair. She felt the pain subside and slowly lifted her head from his chest to find him staring down at her.

"You ok?" he asked.

She breathed out, smiled a little and nodded. He kissed her forehead before letting her out of his hold. She went over to the dresser and put the last things into her bag before turning to face him.

"Let's go." she said, walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Damon wasn't allowed in the delivery room. After calling the ambulance and getting Elena to the hospital they had spent hours walking around the halls, with her leaning on him through her contractions. Every once in a while a midwife would examine her and when she was finally fully dilated the midwife banned him from the room. He had been pacing around the waiting room for almost an hour now. Hadn't his mother said that the delivery was the fastest part of childbirth? He sat heavily down on the couch and put his head in his hands.<p>

It felt like he had been sitting there for at least another hour when the door finally opened, but glancing at his watch he realized it had only been 15 minutes. He got up quickly and stared at the midwife in the doorway, filled with so many emotions he couldn't even figure them all out.

"Mrs. Salvatore has delivered a very healthy baby girl" the midwife told him, smiling.

"Are they ok?" was the only thing he managed to say.

"Yes, quite alright. Baby is, as I said, very healthy and mummy's ok but tired"

"Can I see them?"

The midwife simply smiled and opened the door a bit further. "Of course daddy"

* * *

><p>Damon didn't waste any time getting into the room where his girls were. When he entered he saw Elena, dressed in a clean white hospital gown sitting on the bed with a blanket over her legs. In her arms laid something draped in a pink blanket and he almost felt his hearts stop. His daughter. He approached them and when Elena heard his steps she looked up, beaming at him.<p>

"Hi" he whispered, walking to her side, taking her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful" Elena smiled. "Wonderful, but a bit tired" she scooted over to make room for him on the bed and he quickly sat next to her, leaning down to look at his daughter.

She was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. The tiny bit of hair on her head was her mother's, as well as her nose. Her eyes were still closed.

"She's perfect Elena" he said, caressing her tiny cheek. "So beautiful"

"Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded and gently took the tiny bundle into his arms. He leaned back against the headboard and settled her safely in his arms. He felt Elena lean against his shoulder and turned his head to kiss her temple, lingering there for a while before turning his attention back to his daughter, only to find her awake in his arms. Elena cooed to her but Damon was struck by one thing. Her eyes. Her eyes were a piercing pale blue, just like his. He slowly leaned down and kissed her tiny head. His daughter. He would let no harm come to her, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing it! Make sure to favorite, follow, review and all those nice things!<strong>


End file.
